


Strip everything from me, thief

by kiyoomille



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crime AU, Crime Scenes, Criminal Suna, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Knife Violence, Mentions of Murder, Officer Miya Osamu, Policeman Osamu, Thief Suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoomille/pseuds/kiyoomille
Summary: His resolve crumbles, just a bit- because this man might be the most attractive man Osamu has ever encountered in his whole twenty four years of life, and he had met many attractive men- but that doesn’t mean anything, no, because this man right here is a criminal, a hot one yes, but still a criminal nonetheless. And Osamu is a policeman and his job is to arrest criminals whether hot or not. So he steels his resolve, as quickly as it faltered, and meets the man’s eyes head on.“Done checking me out officer?”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Strip everything from me, thief

**Author's Note:**

> For Sunarin Week 2021 Day 3: Crime

“A fox sticker again?”

“Yes chief. We’re still not getting leads from the previous ones either. No fingerprints, no cryptic messages, no nothing.”

“I’m starting to think he’s just fooling with us. That bastard.”

****_____________________________** **

“I get the feeling that they’re busting their asses over my stickers again.” Suna said to himself, flipping through the sticker pamphlet full of tibetan foxes he got customized way back. “It just seemed cool to have my own trademark you know? That’s all.” He chuckles.

A ring sounded throughout the apartment. Sighing, he begrudgingly reached for his phone to answer.

“Yes. I got the goods.” He greeted straightforwardly.

“I _know_ you got the goods. Otherwise you’d just be incompetent in your job, and as much as I hate to admit it- you’re definitely not.” The person at the other side said gruffly.

Suna rolled his eyes. “What do you need then?”

“There’s an ancient ornament to be shipped at the central museum, three days from now. Make sure you make it in time for the auction. You know what to do.” A beep. Signalling that the man has hang up.

Underground auctions. That’s where all the goods he steals go. The dealers- such as the one who just called him, are the ones who spot the loot. They inform him the time and location of the goods as well as where and when auctions are held. Then they leave him to do the dirty work alone. They pay him a ridiculous amount of money in return though, and that’s how he managed to afford a place in a high-rise fancy apartment building in Tokyo.

Suna checked his emails, and sure enough there were the details for the ornament. A 2000-year old fox statue, worth millions, from an ancient inari shrine? Interesting. He stands up and sat in front of his computer.

After skimming through the net for more data, he stops suddenly.

_Why would they place such a valuable piece of art in a community museum?_

Furrowing his eyebrows, he pondered over his thoughts even more. Then his eyes widened in realization.

_Unless…_

“So they finally decided to retaliate huh?” Eyes dancing with amusement, his voice dropped an octave lower. “That won’t stop me though.” He said, grinning dangerously at the computer screen.

****_____________________________** **

Blending into the shadows with his all black get-up, he moves stealthily and perches himself on the roof of the museum. He sees the metropolitan police beneath him and he smirks. If he hadn’t realize this was a bait, he would have gone in camouflaged as a janitor and he was sure that the police were going to examine every person inside. Finding a mere janitor with knives underneath his uniform would not have been a pretty sight.

“Thank god I’m smart huh? I would have still been able to escape if I ever _was_ put on the spot though. But I’d rather not kill anyone if I don’t have to, so no thank you.” He says to his earpiece, where Sakusa Kiyoomi- his friend (?) he’s not yet sure but they’re getting there- a hacker, is guiding him through the ear piece, hacking through the museum’s surveillance cameras and security.

“You sure are talkative tonight Suna. Nervous?” Came the monotonous reply of the ravenette.

“As if.” He rolled his eyes as if the other man could see him. “Are you done yet?”

“Fifteen seconds left processing.”

“Ten”

“Five”

“Four”

He checks if his gear are all in place then took a deep breath from the holes on the mask which covers his entire face.

“Three”

“Two”

“Go!”

Suna jumps from the roof as soon as the alarms blared from the east wing. Wind harshly biting into his skin, his eyes dart around for the ventilation passages. Once he spotted the one which will lead to the west wing, opposite of where the police are heading to the alarms, he throws his rope, the hook effectively tying it to the rails of the ventilation fan. His body jerks to a stop mid-air and he steadily climbed the cable and into the passage.

He navigates the cramped space with ease- having memorized the map beforehand. He stops at an opening,beneath isthe exact location of the fox statue.

“Sakusa, I’m here. Is it clear?” He addressed the man, only to be met with silence. “Sakusa?” He frowns. From their -not so- friendship, he has learned to know that Sakusa’s the type of guy to see a mission to the end so it’s highly unlikely that he abandoned him. What’s possible though, is for there to be a disturbance in his connection- caused by whatever gadget the police have that jams radio waves. He sighed in annoyance.

“They are eventually going to notice before long that the alarms from the east wing are for distraction. I’ll just have to finish this myself then. What a bother.” He mumbled to himself. Taking off the lid of the opening, he jumped noiselessly from the height.

Dusting himself over, he turned around only to be met by a set of wide dark grey eyes. The man raised his gun immediately, and Suna raises his hands up instinctively.

“Don’t move!”

****_____________________________** **

“Chief, I’m going to the rest room for a bit.”

“Okay, Miya. It’s not like the thief would be here any time soon anyway. It’s way too early.” It _was_ early _._ It’s only ten o’clock in the evening. According to their investigations, the thief mostly operates in the time periods, two to three A.M.

So Osamu saunters to the bathroom. After relieving himself he stands in front of the mirror fixing his cyan-blueuniform and runs a hand through his dark hair. Atsumu said that he would’ve looked better in his uniform if he kept the grey hair but Osamu thinks it’ll make him look like a grandpa. He was getting tired having it dyed nearly every month anyway. How Atsumu manages to find time to bleach his on top of being a detective, is beyond him.

After checking his reflection one last time- he doesn’t know why he has the urge to look good on a _mission,_ Atsumu must be rubbing off him- he concludes. He exits the rest room.

The first thing he notices is the unnerving silence. Gone was the noise and chatter from moments ago. He trudges forward, passing all the posts where his colleagues should be guarding and was met with empty spots. He frowns, was there an emergency more important than this?

He continues until he reaches the entrance of a grand ball room, where the fox statue is situated at the center. Roaming his eyes around in hopes of finding anyone- only to freeze in place.

A guy. In all black. Carrying a loot bag with something inside. The fox statue was missing. And there was a fox sticker in the platform where it stood before. Hearing noise, the guy turned to face him.

Slanted eyes with yellow pupils peeping under a full face mask- even with the cover he could still see the intensity of the stare, bordering between boredom and alertness, looking as though he could see through Osamu’s soul.

After snapping out of his daze, he immediately pulled out his gun aiming it at the guy- who is most, likely- no, _definitely_ the thief who’s been going around stealing ancient artifacts.

The guy raised his arms yet continued to stare at him. He was so calm. As if he’s gone through this situation many times already.

_Where are his superiors? The other policemen? Did this guy do anything?_

“Relax. I haven’t killed them.” A smooth, deep voice reached his ears- it had no hint of nervousness at all, in fact, he actually sounded lazy. Eyes shooting upwards, Osamu meets the guy’s eyes again. They were tainted with amusement, and even if he couldn’t see his face, he was sure this guy’s smirking.

“Drop your weapons.” Osamu said, voice laced with a no-bullshit tone. One he uses on Atsumu whenever his twin takes another piece of fatty tuna onigiri without him looking.

The guy slowly stoops down and places a dagger on the floor, it was hidden in his belt. He then stood back up. Osamu rises an eyebrow.

“That’s all I have Officer.” The culprit shrugged. Narrowing his eyes, Osamu still kept himself at a reasonable distance.

“Take off your mask.” If Osamu was going to do this all alone, without his colleagues, then if this guy somehow escapes, the least he could do is provide a sketch of the man’s face. Not that he plans on letting him escape thou-

His breathe hitches. A pair of sharp eyes, gaze somehow even more piercing now without the mask obscuring it, compliments a set of equally sharp and refined features. His dark brown hair parted in the middle, with it’s sides sticking out from behind his ears. Mouth twisted into a sharp grin, dangerous around the edges.

His resolve crumbles, just a bit- because this man might be the most attractive man Osamu has ever encountered in his whole twenty four years of life, and he had met _many_ attractive men- but that doesn’t mean anything, no, because this man right here is a criminal, a hot one yes, but still a criminal nonetheless. And Osamu is a policeman and his job is to arrest criminals whether hot or not. So he steels his resolve, as quickly as it faltered, and meets the man’s eyes head on.

“Done checking me out officer?”

****_____________________________** **

Suna expected there to be a bearded middle aged man, muscle gorilla and whatever the stereotypes in movies say about police- because that’s what most of the police he encountered looked like anyway. What he most definitely didn’t expect was for the subject to be a handsome young man, he estimates that he’s probably just around his age- body built extremely _fine,_ with the right amount of muscle and proportions- holy _shit_ his proportions are _perfect_. _Of course dumbass, he’s a fucking policeman._ Suna felt his mouth gone dry and it’s definitely not because of the heat from staying behind the mask for too long.

“Drop your weapons.” Suna obliged. Reaching under his belt to pull out the dagger he hid and slowly placing it unto the floor. Of course, he’s not dumb enough to carry only one weapon. He has four pocket knives tucked into his boots. But the other man doesn’t need to know that. He’s planning to pin the man down as soon as he gets close enough, doesn’t necessarily mean he’ll stab him, but it’s there for reassurance. Maybe snatch a kiss or two while he’s at it, who knows?

“Take off your mask.”

Suna saw the exact moment his arm faltered- gone as soon as it happened.

They had a staring contest for a second too long. Suna, a bit- just a bit fixated on staring at the officer’s face. And judging from the look on the other man’s face, he’s not the only one who thinks the other is attractive. He grins.

“Done checking me out, officer?” Snapping out of his daze, he glared at Suna. Is it stupid if he thinks that even that glare looks hot on him?

He must have hit his head in the ventilations or something because he’s about to do something dumb (especially since the other man has a gun) but he decides to trust his instincts and takes a stride forward.

“Don’t. Move.” The other man gritted.

Five more steps. There’s only a one meter distance left between them.

“Don’t take another step. I will shoot.” The slight falter in his voice was unnoticeable but it was there.

Three more. No gunshots.

Suna reaches him. He leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“You won’t. Officer Osamu Miya.”

He then sticks a fox sticker on Osamu’s cheek before swiftly retreating to the ventilation opening he went into. He throws something to the still dazed officer.

His wallet.

“Hope to see you again, Osamu.” He smirked before disappearing into the ceiling.

****_____________________________** **

Seconds after the thief disappeared, Osamu heard the frantic footsteps of the other policemen and he stealthily retreated to the bathroom before the others caught him there. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how he would explain to his superiors that he let the culprit go because he was _hot._

He stared at his dazed reflection on the mirror and slaps his face with both hands before realizing that he’s still clutching to his wallet.

“How did he even manage to get this from me- ah right he’s a professional thief, of _course_ ” He mumbled, rummaging to the contents to see if anything went missing. There wasn’t. Which means the thief only wanted his name.

Osamu groans before remembering the sticker on his face. Peeling it off slowly, he inspects the piece of paper, it’s the same as all the others the culprit left at crime scenes. Only that this one has a tiny “suna” written at the corner.

“Suna huh. ” Osamu mumbled.

The next day, he doesn’t report the encounter. He doesn’t go to meet the sketch artist either.

****_____________________________** **

A week later, Suna was lounging at his bed lazily scrolling through his phone. Until his phone rang- of _course_ they weren’t going to let him rest long enough, he grumbled.

“Yes?”

“An Egyptian tomb at an auction in Shinjuku tomorrow.” A beep. Suna blinked at his phone.

“I’m stealing from an auction for another auction.” He mumbled.

Then a thought came to his mind and for the first time in a while, he’s excited to do a mission.

“I hope Officer Miya will be there.”

****_____________________________** **

“You good?” Sakusa asks from the small earpiece hidden behind his ear. Suna was at the lobby of the hotel where the auction will take place, starting to sweat uncomfortably under the thick three piece suit. _What the fuck is wrong with their ventilation?!_ A middle aged couple walked past him and he bowed at them politely.

“Yeah. Have you found out the code for the safe yet?” He whispered, pretending be busy with his phone. “No, I haven’t. This is actually really high security, the room must have really expensive goods- not just the Egyptian tomb. I know how to decode it but the process will take time. Do your best to blend in till then.” Suna grumbled internally.

His dealers got him a ticket for the auction… they’ve got a scary lot of connections, Suna winced. So here he is, pretending to be a young and successful businessman.

He tugged at his tie wanting to strip from the uncomfortable heat before deciding that if he stays one more minute there- he would literally commit genocide. So he opted to stay in the conference hall where the actual auction would take place. Opening the double doors, the cold breeze from the air conditioners hit his face and he sighed blissfully.

Taking his assigned seat- at the back and close to the exits- he roamed his eyes around the rows and rows of seats. They’re vaguely similar to the the seats you see in movie theatres and Suna relaxed, letting his body fall slack on the soft plush. He stared at the stage, curtains still closed because there’s still two hours left before it starts, wishing that Sakusa would make it in time. He lolled his head back against the headrest and from the dim lights and comfortable silence- very few people were in the hall with him- he drifted off.

****_____________________________** **

“Suna! Suna!” A voice hissed directly in his ear. He bolted upright, shaking the sleep from his mind. “You sure got comfortable huh? We have 45 minutes before it starts. I got the code let’s go.”

Looking around the area, there was already so many people. He stands up and silently exited.

“Napping on a mission sure sounds like you.” He could hear Sakusa’s smirk. This wasn’t the first time it happened.

“Shut up.” He straightened his coat, greeting the people he passes in the hallway politely. “Have you intercepted with the cameras yet?” He subtly glanced at the many security cameras scattered along the vicinity.

“Of course. What do you take me for?” Suna rolled his eyes at thin air, a woman passing by looked at him weirdly. He speeds up, envisioning the map in his brain and turned a sharp corner. It’s just up ahead, after he turns this corner-

A force sent him toppling, making him land on his bum. He raises his head to glare at whoever it is- only to be met by a familiar set of grey eyes, also widened in surprise. Osamu opened his mouth but before he could let any sound come out, Suna springs to his feet muffling the other guy’s mouth with his hand- dragging him to an open room near them before closing the door.

“Sakusa I got to deal with this. I’ll make it in time later.”

“What?! Wait Suna-”

He cut off the connection.

Suna scans the room before them. It’s a normal hotel room. The owner must have went to the conference hall already and somehow forgot to close the other. The door has a double lock. He locks the first one- for reassurance that other policemen (if they were here) won’t be able to come in immediately and he’ll have time to escape through the window, and leaves the second one unlocked in case Osamu decided to shoot him.

The sound of someone clearing his throat brought him back to the guy before him- hair slicked back, wearing a black tuxedo, hugging his frame so perfectly that Suna almost drools. And also…whose face and neck were…. tinted a pretty shade of red.

“Uh why did you brought me here?”

Suna blinked at him dumbly.

“Because I find you attractive of course.”

Osamu’s eyes widened and he flushed an even deeper shade.

“Oh.” He mumbled.

“How about you Osamu? Why didn’t you snitch on me back at the museum? And why are you still talking to me right now? You could have arrested me already.” His fox-like eyes glistened with mischief.

“Ah that.” Osamu scratched at his nape sheepishly. “I find you attractive too I guess…. Suna. Especially now. You look good in suits. ”

Suna doesn’t know why his ears and cheeks feel hot. Is it because of the compliment or because the way his own name rolled off Osamu’s tongue makes him want to kiss him right then and there?

“Oh? But isn’t it your job to arrest criminals officer? And I am literally a notorious- yet hot- criminal. ” Suna smirked.

“I try not think about that honestly.” Osamu grumbled.

Suna chuckled. “Why are you here though? Guarding the goods for the auction?”

Osamu stared at the lower part of his face, suspiciously bordering around his lips. “I’m here as a security guard for a business tycoon. And you?”

“Me? I’m here to steal a hundreds of millions worth Egyptian tomb.” He grinned wolfishly, trapping Osamu between his arms- back pressed against the wall. He leaned dangerously close. “Why? Gonna stop me Officer Miya?”

“That’s not my job tonight, remember?” Osamu replied grinning, and leaning even closer to the other’s face.

Suna smirked. “Good to know then.” He grabbed the back of Osamu’s head before crashing their lips together.

****_____________________________** **

Osamu drops down the bed panting. Suna mentally apologizes to the owner of this room before zipping his pants back up. He leans down to press a soft kiss on the man’s temple.

“I gotta go now Osamu.”

He hears Osamu’s muffled whine on the pillow. He lifts up his head.

“That was great Suna-”

“Rintaro. Suna Rintaro.” Osamu blinked at him then smiles softly.

“Hope to see ya again Rin.”

“Of course we will.” He leans in for another kiss before pressing a fox sticker on Osamu’s cheek. “Bye baby.”

He winks at the stunned man before closing the door.

Osamu peels off the sticker. It had Suna’s contact details on it. He smiles giddily, before the door threw open again and something is thrown at him.

“Oh here’s your wallet. Don’t worry I only took your contact. And in response to earlier- you also look very hot in a tux, that the moment we bumped into each other I almost didn’t want to get up and just suck you off right then and there.” The door closes once again. Osamu shakes his head chuckling softly.

****_____________________________** **

“Do you know how much of a close call that was Suna Rintaro?!” Sakusa scolds through the earpiece. They managed to follow through, minutes away before the goods had to be auctioned. He was now on his black sedan, driving towards his apartment. The tomb placed snugly in the back seat. The dealers were going to collect it from him tomorrow.

“It’s fine. Mission accomplished in the end, anyway.” Suna replied dismissively. He hears Sakusa sigh.

“And what’s up with you and that officer? I’m not dumb, Suna.”

“Don’t worry about him.”

“I’m so fucking sick of y-”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Suna chuckled, almost hearing Sakusa rolling his eyes.

He arrived at his apartment late that night. After securing the tombstone, he went into the bathroom to take a shower then sprawled on his couch.

He took out his phone.

To: Officer ‘Samu

_1:45 A.M_

_→Hey, you free tomorrow?_

He left it at that, expecting the other man to be asleep already. But his phone dinged not too long after and he fumbles to check it.

From: Officer ‘Samu

_1:47 A.M_

_→Is that you asking me out because my answer is yes._

Suna chuckles, endeared.

To: Officer ‘Samu

_1:48 A.M_

_→Yeah. Who would say no to this face anyway?_

To: Officer ‘Samu

_1:48 A.M_

_→Fair point. Wanna go to a picnic area I know? There isn’t much people there and I’ll cook._

To: Officer ‘Samu

_1:49 A.M_

_→Anywhere with you is fine. Go to sleep now._

To: Officer ‘Samu

_1:49 A.M_

_→Okay, you too. Good night Rin._

To: Officer ‘Samu

_1:50 A.M_

_→Good night baby._


End file.
